fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Made Kaiju Wikia talk:Fan Kaiju Wikia
6 x 6 Grid We've got a lot of kaiju on this wiki now (I have over 20 kaiju myself) and I think we've managed to get at least one kaiju to represent the major universes and some of our own kaiju (like the Raptors, Ammit, Oh Pi and T-Rex). We have 36 kaiju on the front page now creating a perfect 6 x 6 grid and I think it would be ruined if we were to add any more kaiju and create a 7 x 6 grid or an 8 x 6 grid. What I'm saying is I think that we should stop adding kaiju to the front page now and just focus on adding to the universes page which is also on the front page. What do you guys think? ~Scoobydooman90001 (15:14 UTC) Teh Borwingnezz Dis talk paeg iz sow borwing.......... MosuFan2004 (talk) 23:01, February 12, 2017 (UTC) We need some milk Yee MosuFan2004 (talk) 23:42, February 12, 2017 (UTC) I think we're gonna need a third tabber -Cdrzillafanon Organization Shouldn't more stuff be on the right side of the main page? Everything's kind of clumped up in the left/main column. Mecha-Titanollante (talk) 21:13, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Taking Out the Trash I have brought up this topic for what I believe would be for the better of the FMKW. Right now, this wiki has a category known as 'Parody Kaiju', that contains all kaiju that are to be taken jokingly, despite its misleading name. This category contains a startling 47.5% of ALL OF THE KAIJU on the FMK. Any admin in their right mind would agree that this is a ridiculous amount. I believe it's also fair to say that a lot of these joke pages (typically the shoddier ones) are rarely looked at by the rather small community that is the FMKW (this also applies to many serious kaiju). Having so many of these pollutants brings to mind how some newer users may even interpret this entire wiki as a joke rather than as its (supposedly) true self! As a means of 'taking out the trash', I politely suggest that, with the creator's consent and agreement, the admins of the FMKW take down some of the shoddier, less popular 'Parody Kaiju'. I think this would help bring down the overwhelming percentage of the joke kaiju, and thus create a more acceptable environment for new users. Please be aware that I am suggeesting this to the loyal admins here, and that I am by no means trying to force it upon the wiki or that I (or the admins, perhaps) are not open to any new, possibly revised solutions. Finally, I do want to state that no matter your decisions, I am aware that I am powerless to disagree or deny the verdict. So, please, do not let me get in the way of your reasoning in any way. Thank you! ''-Shogun Rinkhal , FMKW, 7/18/2017, U.S.A'' I've already begun removing any of my parodies that serve no purpose whatsoever and will likely not appear in anything ever, such as Gibberishmons and Awesomeness Raptor, the former of which has already been deleted and moved to my personal wikia. I still believe that simply balancing out the wiki by producing more serious content is the best available option for the wiki personally. I intend to create a series of non-parody Godzilla fanfiction, as well as a series based on my titular parody kaiju T-Rex, to give most of myself something to actually do with most of my parodies. By the way, I would like to mention that often insulting the parody kaiju is not exactly the best way to get people to listen to you. We at FMK like to expand our library of kaiju, parody or otherwise, as much as we can in order to reach the truly bizarre and have all kinds of kaiju, especially for possible use in Council of Creators. If you would like to help in our current direction of making more serious content (things like Shin Minilla not withstanding) I reccomend making a few pages of your own. You currently have what, 2 Kaiju? I'm not trying to force you or anything it's just that I and surely others would like to see what you can do. Cdrzillafanon (talk) 22:51, July 18, 2017 (UTC)Cdrzillafanon "...producing more serious content is the best available option for the wiki personally." But at the state we are in now, it sure isn't the most reasonable. I'd say that a decent percent of parody kaiju is about 20%. Right now, it's about 50%. To reach this goal, there'd have to be 638 more serious pages made, while no parodies are created, just to make about 25%. As for making more serious kaiju, I'll try to do this, despite my lack of time to make good ones. Thanks for the input! ''-Shogun Rinkhal , FMKW, 7/18/2017, U.S.A'' I should also clarify that several of the parody kaiju, such as the Oh Pi Kaiju or to an exent Boi's Ho-Ip pages, are mostly serious and are only parodies by technicality or to justify their sillyness in comparison to other Kaiju. So going by the number in the category alone may or may not be fair, but who knows. If I am correct, 546 of the wiki's total pages are still serious. As the wiki grows, I have faith that serious content will continue to vastly outnumber the parodies, even if there are a lot of them. In short we should be fine, at least I think so anyway. Cdrzillafanon (talk) 00:31, July 19, 2017 (UTC)Cdrzillafanon Very well, but I'd like to hear the others opinions too. ''-Shogun Rinkhal , FMKW, 7/18/2017, U.S.A'' Affiliates Box Why is the header thing on the affiliates that trashy, garbage orange colour and why can't it be changed back to the good blue header that it used to be. Another god awful edit that shouldn't have been made. DON'T FIX WHAT ISN'T BROKEN. Scoobydooman90001 (talk) 19:12, October 1, 2017 (UTC) : I've changed it back to how it should be now. Don't do that again. Scoobydooman90001 (talk) 19:18, October 1, 2017 (UTC)